londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Andrewself
Hi Andrew. Thanks for trying out Wikia. I've made your account an admin which allows you to delete or lock pages if necessary. You can find lots of new options in the special pages list and in your own preferences. If you need any help, you can leave me a message on my talk page, or you can easily email Wikia Staff using if you need a faster reply. Angela (talk) 21:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Andrew. It's great to see people signing up here. One thing you may want to do is add a sitenotice on the old site to make sure that visitors know they should edit here now and not on the old wiki. If sitenotices don't work on editthis, then adding a note to the popular pages like LatestNews might also help. Angela (talk) 00:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Tables I've tried making a few test edits to LondonListers and the page did not get blanked. Is the problem still happening for you? Please could you try the same thing on another wiki to see if it happens there too? I've set up a copy of the page here that you can test on. Angela (talk) 00:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I've added __NOWYSIWYG__ to the end of the page which might help, but it means the page can only be edited in wikitext mode. Please tell me if the problem still occurs. Angela (talk) 23:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::If you prefer, I can switch off the "rich text editing" on this wiki until these problems are resolved. Angela (talk) 00:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, let's leave it how it is at the moment and see how it goes. Andrewself 11:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Female Scaup Hi Andrew, My first pilgrimage to Brent Res this year, (target bird - female Scaup). Do you know if the bird present today was on the main body of water in front of the hides?, because if it was, I couldn't see it there! The drake Goldeneye was easy enough & I saw Water Rail & heard Chiffchaff from the Heron hide. As I was crossing the bridge along Cool Oak Lane at 14:00, I scanned the reservoir on the other side of the road to the north & thought that I may have seen the female Scaup asleep with some Pochard there. The bird refused to co-operate visually (as the mandible was tucked in) & I felt it was probably a female Tufted (although no hint of a tuft whatsoever), with a huge amount of white around the base of the upper & lower mandible. It did however look like the bird in your photo. Is it plausible the bird could have moved across since this morning, assuming that that's where you saw it today? I have not ticked anything, & will probably have to repeat the whole exercise again on foot in the rain. Thanks in advance if you can help. Please note that I am questioning what I saw, which hopefully was the bird, & I am not questioning what you guys saw, which from the photo was clearly a female Scaup. Regards Jon Ridge. Parakeet Roosts? Hi Andrew, Malcolm Riddler recommended I contact you regarding the location of Parakeet roosts in London. I am an ecologist at Imperial College London, investigating the population dynamics of the ring-necked parakeet in the UK. This is part of a four year project which will form my PhD looking at the ecological impacts of the parakeets in the UK ( the project is not associated with current work being carried out by DEFRA/ FERA). I carried out a simultaneous roost count in January with the help of volunteers across London and Kent, as far as I can tell this included the majority of the roosts but I have since become aware of additional ones. I am planning on carrying out simulatneaous counts every 3 months, the next being on on Sunday 11th April and am hoping to find the remaining roosts by the end of the year if not before. I am currently trying to locate a roost in North London - I suspect it is West of Hampstead Heath and am wondering if it might be somewhere near the Brent Reservoir area. I was wondering if you have any idea if there is a roost in this area or know where else it might be? I would also be extremely grateful if you have any information on the location of other roosts in London. If you have enquiries about the research I am doing please contact me at parakeet@imperial.ac.uk Here's a list of the roosts I know of so far in London : Long Lane Recreation Ground, Stanwell Hither Green Cemetery, Hither Green Scott’s Farm Road, West Ewell Perivale Park, Perivale, Brentford Wormwood Scrubs Park Sutcliffe Park, Lewisham Brockwell Park, Herne Hill Gunnersbury Park, Ealing Alpine Road, Redhill, Surrey Coronation Recreation Ground, Esher (no roost now) Esher Rugby Club, Esher (no roost- trees cut down!) Footscray Meadows, Sidcup ( to check) Alpine Road, Redhill, Surrey Regards, Hannah Peck PhD Student, Project Parakeet, Imperial College London 13:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) links IMG_1549_Black_Redstart1.jpg wiki/images/1/17/IMG_1549_Black_Redstart1.jpg londonbirders/images/1/17/IMG_1549_Black_Redstart1.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/londonbirders/images/1/17/IMG_1549_Black_Redstart1.jpg http://londonbirders.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_1549_Black_Redstart1.jpg Looking for an old friend Hi Andrew Love the Wiki site - looks like you guys are having fun birding in London. I'm trying to track down an old friend of mine and thought you might be able to help. His name is Keith Fisher and we met many years ago here at Point Pelee. We lost track of each other a couple of years ago and I was hoping you might know him and if so, could pass along my email address to him (sarah.rupert@pc.gc.ca). Look me up if you ever decided to do some North American/Point Pelee birdwatching. Cheers Sarah Rupert